


Anarkiddie

by brightfuture



Series: Shawties [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightfuture/pseuds/brightfuture
Summary: Ancom is Ancap's child bride
Series: Shawties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Anarkiddie

**Author's Note:**

> u/techoncratie requested a child bride ancom so here we are

“Ancom. Ancom, where are you?” Ancap sung down the long winding hallways of his mansion in his sickly soothing tone that he uses to disarm children. The shitty little girl had been such a rebel. Had Ancap not spent so much money on her, he wouldn’t feel the need to put up with this shit to get his money’s worth.

Suddenly he felt a small sting in the back of his neck. He lift his hand up and felt nothing, but when he observed himself in the long mirrors that lined the halls, he saw a small red mark. Ancom the shitty little brat had shot him with that fucking slingshot of hers again. He turns around, but couldn’t see her anywhere. -

Wait, there she was. On top of a dresser, behind the bust. She was 14 but her small build made her look even younger.

“Come on, come play with daddy,” Ancap cooed as he walked over to her.

“Fuck off,” she hissed back.

“Now, now, that’s not how a lady talks,” Ancap scolded, reaching his hands up to lift her off the dresser.

“I’m not a fucking lady,” she sneered back, kicking at Ancap in the face. Shit. He bent over and held his face as she hopped off the dresser and ran down the hallway. The little shit had broken one of the windows the other day to cut her hair with the shards, and she always walked around wearing that damn green hoodie and hideous bandana ‘round her face.

“Come back here, you little snot,” Ancap called down the hallway. He was sick of her shit. No child is worth this much hassle. He called the businessman who had sold her to him, furious he had been sold such a shitty model.

“Hello,” came a voice from the phone.

“Hi, yes, I purchased one of your girls the other day and I want to return her-“

Suddenly a heavy thump to the back of his head sent him flying forward. He turned around, and looked up at the small figure who seemed ready to fight.

“It’s qui/quem.”

**Author's Note:**

> "wait this isnt what i expected it's creepy and super pedo energy"
> 
> yuh.
> 
> child bride. what do you expect. there's no way I can spin that into anything not creepy. I know Ancap's our lovable goofy pedophile but like... i just cant bring myself to spin the sexual trafficking of children into sth quirky and fun. 
> 
> Same with like... if I started describing Nazi's actual praxis or interaction with a minority... suddenly our lovable bigot isn't so lovable anymore... ya know?
> 
> anyway, ancap is still 10/10, i love him, mostly just smol defensive badass bean ancom came into my mind so vibrantly when given the prompt that i just had to write this


End file.
